Random Holiday Specials: HL
by Kei-Ten
Summary: er yea.. this is for FMA4EVER... since i promised it . I decided this will be my mini series for holidays.... that i havent put into stories yet...


**Kei-Ten: Hey yea I er ended up making this er um deal with . FMA4EVER.. and soo... I have to do this and post somethin else later, but to torture her I won't tell her wat :)**

**No Flames plz**

Valentine's Day

When Alex had opened her locker on that fatefull day tons of Valentine's had fallen out, but as she looked through them she felt dissappointed as she didn't see the one she wanted. And yet she had worked so hard to get the money with Tohru to get it for him. Sighing she looked to her left to see Kandy's locker also filled with Valentine's, but she simply threw them all away keeping only one that, on closer inspection was an orange card with a heart quickly drawn on. Kandy opened it letting any onlookers see what was inside.

**_'Okay so I don't hate you... and... ... ... I'm sorry. Meet me after school?'_**

**_Kyo_**

"Oh how sweet!", Alex squeals, hugging Kandy.

"Woah! No no no no! I'm not going to!", Kandy exclaimed throwing her arms to her side.

"Uh huh sure you aren't"

"I'm NOT!"

With that Alex left to go check on Kai who was on the other side of the building practically, secretly glancing at Kandy as she smiled and quickly stuffed the card into her bag.

* * *

Alex walking towards Kai watched as she walked to her locker slowly, glancing around for any Valentine's. Kai stepped to the side and opened her locker, watching as Valentine's fell out, with the exception of a black and white collar with silver writing on it that hung from the top of her locker, with a little tag, **'_Hastuharu'_** She took that and quickly stuffed it into her shirt pocket. As she put her books in, her new bracelet from the day before from a certain doctor dangling, as she began putting them in faster as she felt the eyes of several hiding onlookers, taking all the card's and chocolate's as well, in fear of what a mob of girls a sadly guys as well could do to a fox.

"Oh Alex, haha", Kai laughed nervously as she walked up to Alex, "Want to go home together now? I'm pretty sure that Kyo is finally taking Kandy somewhere".

"But what about you? I thought you were going to to Ha-"

"Haha- Let's just go. The atmosphere here is getting kinda haha-"

"I understand"

* * *

"Wow we made it home in one piece!", Alex exclaims. 

"hahah yea we did!", Kai answers as she began unbuttoning her top jacket, "What about you and Yuki?"

"... He's been avoiding me lately... I got him something too though..- not that I didn't get everyone else something!".

Kai gave her a fox sly smile that told her she was hiding something, and walked into her room to suppossedly get ready to go to the Sohma household for a checkup then a date.

"I know you're hiding something!", Alex exclaimed from downstairs.

"Actually Alex"

Alex imediently turned around and saw the one that was on her mind all day, "Yuki"

"I- I'm sorry about avoiding you Alex.. But.. will you come with me some where?"

Alex hugged him tightly, "Wherever, just as long as we're together".

* * *

From up in Kai's window, Kai and Haru looked down at them and smiled. Then Haru took Kai to go to the Sohma estate, then hopefully his date. 

While in a tree a few yards away, Kandy was sitting in a tree while Kyo stood right by her. Kandy was smiling broadly and Kyo had something of a smirk and a smile on his face, slightly muttering something to Kandy, which caused her to stand up, right up to his face.

"Wha-"

They're lips pressed together, then came apart quickly "I love you too, stupid cat"

Then they kissed ... again... - and stayed like that for a while .

* * *

A few minutes later.

"Yuki where are we going?", Alex asks as Yuki helped her along, since she was blindfolded.

"Just a little further"

Then they stopped and Yuki took off the blind fold.

"Oh, it's beautiful Yuki!", Alex exclaims. Right infront of her, was a lake with trees surrounding them.

"Not as beautiful as you" **(Ugh the line that is like sooo overly used in everything!...yea... . )**

"Yuki, I-"

Yuki cut her off with a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's"

* * *

** Kei-Ten: RAWR! ... ahem well then... yea... thats all... I just now wrote that... ... ... ok... yea... **

**R&R no flames plz**


End file.
